Revelation
by TabrisSeries
Summary: Post-3.33. Shinji must adapt to his new lifestyle in WILLE while also gaining the trust of the crew. He must also face with Rei, and his former pilots.


PROLOUGE ~ Shinji's grief

"Why did you pilot the Eva?" whispered a voice. The sentence came out more like a statement, with more anger than confusion hidden inside of the words. Shinji didn't answer. He was on a small bed, in the room that WILLE had kept him in before Ayanami, no, the clone came and took him to NERV. Hugging his knees and facing the white wall, he let out a half-hearted sniff. This wasn't the happiness he had desired. In the end, Kaworu's honeyed words that had told him of a way to save everyone, and gain forgiveness from whom had once been close friends, had only granted the boy a bloody death. Digging his nails into his skin, he remembered the scarlet blood splashing onto the barrier, and oozing down. The only thing left of Kaworu was now gone, still in that plug that went down with EVA-unit 13. "Why didn't you tell me? If you people had just told me from the start what was going on!" Shinji cried. Sakura jumped up, clipboard and pen still in hand. "You blame your fault on us! If we had told you would have just have tried to do something! I told you to not pilot an EVA. And right as you escape you hop right back into one! You could have killed everyone, every last living person on this Earth!" "I was going to save everyone! Reverse the effects! Bring back everyone... Everyone. ".

"Misato. What should we do with him?" Ritsuko asked. Misato continued to watch the screen, the security camera inside of Shinji's room, or prison. "Keep him in there. and make sure he never gets out. The WUNDER will continue forward." with that she noted- "And put another choker on him. Thus time, I will pull the trigger." "And the clone?". "Keep it alive for now." Ritsuko nodded, and started away. _Is this really what its come down to? Imprisoning former allies?___ For a time now Ritsuko had these thoughts, but still she followed orders.

Asuka stamped down the narrow hallway. With the brat back on the ship and her EVA nearly destroyed, she was not in the mood to be fooled with. At the moment she had her plug suit, red jacket, and black cap on. "When they let me get my hands on the brat I swear!" she muttered angrily to herself. The Rei clone had been a bother too. Not answering anything! She was pretty much as useless as Shinji! On their short trek back to where they could be picked up, all Shinji would talk about was that other stupid pilot! Kawaro or Kawoi or something along the lines of that. Finally, she came across the door to him. Asuka roughly opened it to see Sakura and him arguing over something.

Sakura turned towards her. "I'll leave you two alone." she said, walking out with her head bent down. Silence filled the air. "Well? You want an apology also?" Shinji demanded. Clenching her fists, she held back her desire to punch him in the face over and over again. "Listen here _baka_. You're the one at fault here so you better shut your mouth. I don't care about how you got in the EVA to save humanity or how your boyfriend or whatever died! I only care that you failed and are a danger to everyone on here. You may want to be a hero but your just not in the position to do so, so suck it up! For once just don't try to help, and don't try to get involved. I'm saying this so you don't end up like your friend. Just a warning that you had better listen closely to." she hissed. Shinji whipped his head around to face her. "_How dare you._ Insult him like that! He was more than that! H- He was a gleam of light in an ocean of darkness. No matter what happened, he had my back! Kaworu knew what I had did but at least he took my hand and tried to lead me! He was kind and patient! Everyone aboard this ship just ignored my pleads and treated me like some sort of monster!" "What, you think you're not a monster?! You are the most idiotic _stupid_ person I have ever laid eyes on!" Asuka snapped, turning on her heels and out the door slamming it behind her.

(Thanks for reading the start guys! Promise that the next chapters will be longer and more intriguing! I'll try to update weekly if can!)


End file.
